Someone To Watch Over Me
by LucySpiller
Summary: A series of one shots of the time Rayna/Deacon spend in hospital after 1x21.


Hello! So this is my new idea, wanted to do something after the finale (who couldn't, I mean come on anything could happen!) and thought of doing like diaries extracts/hospital bed scenes with Deacon/Rayna would work effectively. Hopefully when you read it, it will make more sense.

**Chapter One:** _Introducing._

The phone call Teddy has received was enough to send shockwaves throughout his entire body. the feel of lightening attacking his cells hurtled him to the floor, the pain was so tight it felt like someone had strangled his body like a giant letting loose on a town full of innocent people. The phone call was so brief anything could have been interrupted by that. "Teddy Conrad, you're ex wife is in hospital. she had an severe car accident" all he knew was she was alive, if not they would have told him she was dead surely? surely they would tell him that before making him come over to the hospital with that tiny inch of hope inside him?. They had been walking on egg shells ever since they confirmed their divorce, but ever since things came out about Deacon being Maddie's paternal father they had this strange connection, like the one they had when they were younger and they didn't have so many troubles behind them like ghosts always catching up on them. He threw whatever items he believed she'd need when she was more alert into a small bag she would take away from trips to different states and towns and grabbed both the girls, making sure everyone was seat belted up in the car and roamed off towards the hospital.

"Sorry? is he okay?" Scarlett had fell to the fall. her phone was thrown across the carpet and her body was curled up, her arms covering her stomach as she felt her body collapsing inside herself. Deacon had been hurt. She had been praying nothing would happen to him. When she saw him in the state he was yesterday she knew something bad happened, she knew something bad would happen to him. He hadn't been that bad in such a long time, he had done so much and then one revelation he broke down and resulted back to his old coping mechanism. he broke her heart over and over again. the drink was always going to be the top thing in his life. Scarlett fooled herself by believing her uncle could be strong and would never allow himself to sink that low. Yet alone be the reason why someone else was now fighting for their life, especially not the person her uncle had loved since the moment he met her. Scarlett had gathered herself up from the floor, grabbing a coat from the rack before taking her keys and finding her way to the hospital to see the state her uncle had found himself in.

Scarlett had arrived promptly at the hospital building, rushing towards the desk she wrapped her coat warmer around her body as she waited for a nurse to take to her to her uncles side. "Claybourne, Deacon Claybourne" the nurse nodded and signalled for the young woman to follow her. They walked through several sections of beds til they reached a small room at the end of ward. The nurse had walked in, allowing Scarlett to stand next to him. He looked so fragile and scared. His face was covered up by tubes that were going into his mouth and exiting various places. His arms were in casts suggested they had been broken and the machines sorrounding him suggested that he wasn't in a good state. "You're uncle is in a stable state at the moment, for the first 24hours we will be checking his vitals as much as can, it's the crucial stage, after 24hours if he has remained at an steady pace then we believe he should make a full recovery" the nurse watched as Scarlett smiled slightly and sat down next to her uncle, holding his delicate hand in his. "Deacon, why were you so irresponsible?" was all she manage to speak out.

Teddy had held Daphne in his arms as they carefully sped through the halls of the hospital trying to find the intensive care ward where they had been informed Rayna was sent and was put into a private room to avoid hassle from the public and pesky reporters. Teddy approached the nurses desk. "You have my ex wife here, Rayna?" He spoke breathless to the women stood in front of them. He could tell they recognised him and therefore one of them lead them to the room where Rayna was currently being looked over by several medical staff.

"Mom" Maddie called out as she looked at the fragile doll in front of her. She had never seen her mom looking so ill and lifeless. Her face was black and blue from the impact of the car when she was thrown around, her body was bandaged up as the injuries were covering the majority of her body and her position looked uncomfortable most likely due to the several bones that had been detected broken during the first set of x-rays when she was sent in.

"Maddie she's going to be okay" teddy had put Daphne closer to him as she put her head over his shoulder not wanting to see her mom in this state, with this spare arm he moved it around Maddie allowing her to shift her balance into his hip as she allowed silent tears to fall.

"How do you know that dad? What about if she's dies she'll never know I didn't blame her. That I understood" Maddie moved away from her dad over to the bedside and sat down on the chair opposite the bed, reaching for her hand and gently holding on to it.

A beep sound was beginning to go off on one of the many machines that surrounded Rayna. her face was turning a shade of grey and her hand was violently beginning to move around the bed. "Dad, what's going on?" Maddie moved away quickly from the bed, a group of nurses and one doctor had now ran over to the room and were all around the bed as they tried to detect the problem. "You're going to have to Mr. Conrad, you're wife is not in a good state" the nurse tried to sympathizes as she helped usher the family out of the room and down to the waiting area.


End file.
